


Shovel talk

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Not Beta Read, Shanks gets the Shovel talk, Shanks is a dork, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Shanks starts dating Makino, so the ASL brothers see the need to inform Shanks what the consequences will be, should he ever hurt her.Or the ASL brothers give Shanks the shovel talk with some encouragement from Garp.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Monkey D. Luffy, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Portgas D. Ace, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Sabo, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Makino
Series: One piece stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 18
Kudos: 197





	Shovel talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I had this idea for a while and I had started on it already, so I decided that today was a good day to finish it. 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy reading this.

"So you're telling me that you're dating Makino?" A voice said. The child stood there with one arm against his side and the other holding a metal pipe that was resting on his shoulder. His eyes full of protectiveness. His little brother was standing before him, ready to beat him to a pulp should he do or say something wrong.

"Yes I am." Shanks confirmed.

With that answer his brother tackled him with a war cry and straddled him. The end of a metal pipe was now pointed in his face.

"You bastard, do you really love her?" Ace interrogated.

"Of course I do." He said. He meant in with every cell in his body.

"Okey." Ace knew he should have expected that answer, but he hadn't really thought about what to do next. "Well uuuh you better come visit her at least once a month! If you don't I will find you, beat your ass and turn you in to shitty gramps."

Shanks didn't know if he should laugh or not. His little brother, his cute little firecracker, was giving him, one of the four emperors and one of the most wanted and strongest people alive, the shovel talk. He thought that he had escaped that one that one with being an emperor, but surprise, here he was, getting the shovel talk.

"If you're gonna have a baby than you better take good care of it. And don't die on her. Oh and you better do romantic shit with her, because she likes that. Buy her flower or something or eat together. If you die and leave her with a baby than it will be mine. I will get to have your baby, because you apparently suck by dying. I will give the baby the best future. And don't you dare go be with other woman. I'll kill you and bring you back so I can kill you again. And don't make her cry. I if I find out that you made her cry, I'll make you cry."

Ace was saying everything that he could think of. Ace didn't really know what couples did. He only knew from his own 'experience', and that wasn't a very good one. The stories of ‘Demon' Roger dying and leaving Rouge did leave a mental scar. So he just say everything that came to mind and hoped it sounded intimidating and right.

"Sure firecracker, I'll make sure I'll be romantic and I won't make her cry or be with other woman. Also I'm glad that you're concerned about our future baby, if we have one, and I won't die. Does that sound good?"

Ace looked sceptisch at him. Did he threaten Shanks good enough? Did he miss some points? He decided that this was enough for one day and if there would be something he missed than he could always say it another day.

He hit Shanks one time on the head as a warning and disappeared into the woods.

Shanks rubbed his head and stood up. Cheeky brat. He can't help but smile. Ace really did care much for Makino, even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

Shanks walked back with a happy grin on his face, despite the fact that he got hit on the head and quite a few insults and treats thrown at him

Or not. He was stopped by a smiling Sabo. It wasn't a good smile. It was the way too perfect, I'm gonna get you, innocent, murder smile. It made him shiver.

"So you and Makino, he?" It may have sounded like a question, but he knew it wasn't. Shanks knew that he needed to choose his words very carefully. He was in the danger zone now. One wrong word and he was toast. Sabo had some impressive 'interesting' blackmailing skills that on most occasions came in handy, just not when it was used against him.

"You see, I saw the most interesting thing on a walk with Makino. There was a flower shop that sold bright red tulips from an island called little garden. She really liked them you see. Oh and we walked past the cutest little restaurant ever. We actually opted to go there, but eventually decided against it. You can really surprise her by bringing her there. And if something would happen to her that has even a little negative effect on her, than I think that I will suddenly remember the spider incident. I'm sure Makino would love to hear it. Don't you think?"

"Brat, that's enough. I get it, jeez." This was the second shovel talk he was getting and it was still morning.

Shanks had to listen to each word and sentence and picked up the quite obvious message Sabo was telling him. Buy her the flowers and go to this restaurant, by the way I'm blackmailing you with the spider incident. He absolutely didn't want Makino to know about that one. "So, what are the names of the flower shop and restaurant?"

Sabo smile widened. His plan had worked perfectly. He gave the names and places and walked away, feeling like all his worries had been whisked away. He knew Shanks would protect Makino and treat her right, but a little push never hurt. And so long it did, it would be worthy.

A proud feeling gloomed in his heart. His shovel talk had probably been better than Ace's too.

Shanks watched Sabo walk away a little too happy. He made a mental note to get Sabo back sometime for this one. Maybe for when he got a lover. Now he just hoped that that was everything. Luffy doesn't know what a shovel talk is, right? He should be safe for that one. He could finally go back to the village.

The moment he thought that, a small human child rocketed into his back. Yeah, or not. Ace or Sabo probably put him up to this. Well, better get ready. He was curious what Luffy was going to say.

"Shanks! Is it true that you and Makino are married?" Instead of the supposed threatening glare that he thought he would get, his eyes met Luffy's eyes that were full of childlike amazement and wonder.

Shanks chuckled. Married? They just started dating. They hadn't even talked about marriage. "Nope, Makino and I are still dating. We have no plans for marriage yet."

"Oh yay! If you were married than I would have to feed you to the sea kings and get Yasopp to shoot you for target practice." Shanks chocked on his own spit. What?! Were did Luffy get this violence from?! He had also said that with that innocent child face of his.

"Wow, slow down there anchor. That's a little dark isn't it?"

"No, it's mercy."

"Mercy? Why?"

"I called gramps and told him the good news! He said that he was coming right away! He really wants to talk to you. He said _'I'm going to show that damm cabin boy a new one. He gonna wish he was back on the Oro Jackson. I ain't gonna let this grandson stealer steal my only granddaughter. Luffy tell Shanks that were gonna talk it out man to man.'_

Shivers began to run down his spine. He had a feeling wasn't coming here to give him a shovel talk. No, that insane bastard would absolutely kill him, no question asked. Crazy bastared will probably ask question after he's done hitting.

He was gonna die, no doubt about it. He needed to get out of here. Find a hiding spot and come back after Garp was gone. "Luffy, please tell me when Garp will arrive."

"No need, I'm already here." Shanks had never turned around so fast in his whole life. Garp was there, threatening aura and fist already coated in haki.

"Hey there gramps-I mean Garp. How are u doing? I hope marine business is doing good. Oh look at the sun. I really need to go. I need to go check the...thingy, you know. So uh BYE!" Shanks's made a run for it, but it was too late. A fist grabbed him by the back of his coat and yanked him back. "Noooooo, Luffy save me." Shanks looked around for Luffy. Little twerp was already gone. Traitor.

"So Shanks, care to tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass to Impel down?" Garp loomed over him. It forced him to bend his back in a kind of uncomfortable position. He wasn't as flexible as he used to be, dammit.

"Because I'm nice?" Shanks's squeaked out.

"Yeah, no. Let me show you what I do to grandchildren stealers."

Yep, he was definitely gonna die.

—————

"Here is the money and the bear I promised you boys. Good job threatening Shanks." Three boys were hungrily eyeing the boar.

"Thanks you grandpa. Ace, Sabo let's build a fire! Quickly. I wanna eat. MEAT!"

"Oh and Sabo." Sabo's attention went from the bear to Garp. "The spider incident? What the hell is that?"

Sabo smiled mischievously. "Blackmail. Very good blackmailing."

“Okay?” Garp wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“You devil. I can’t believe you bribed your grandsons like that.”

The three little rascals smirked evilly at Shanks. “Sorry Shanks, Shitty gramps promised us meat, money and no marine training for this visit if we did it. We couldn’t say no to that.”

“Well, I need to go. I’ll make sure to train you into fine marines next time!” Garp walked off, a beaten up Shanks was slung over his shoulders. Waves of tears were streaming down his face.

“Bye Shanks, bye (shitty) gramps!” Allthree of them said as they waved after them. Garp and Shanks both disappearing in the woods.

They hoped that Shanks would live to see another day, but the chances of that happening were very, very slim.

**Author's Note:**

> Luffy had the best shovel talk. His shovel talk was Garp 😂😂
> 
> Moral of the story: You want to date Makino? You’ll have to go through three brothers and a very strong grandpa first.


End file.
